ItaHina Akatsuki ch4
by RandmeChik02
Summary: At first when I made the first chapter I didn't know what to wright next. So I just started flipping through shonen jump and other manga books. but what this story is about is Hinata going on a mission and being taken bye Itachi to join the Akatsuki.


Hinata was angry and ended up going into her room where a half dressed Sasori was muttering under his breath about Deidara being weak. Hinata said, "You were forcing him werent you?" Seeing the girl Sasori frowned, "No. He wanted it but he said I was rougher then usual and didnt want to be in pain. Then I remember him running out the door crying." Smirking, the puppet master layed down on the bed.

Hinata went over and curled up by him. "I hope you dont mind me napping with you cause I need someone to hold me but since Itachi is lusting me I dont want him to and I'm still mad at Deidara. Besides. You're like an older brother even if you are 40 years older then me." She was answered with Sasori pulling her close. They fell asleep not knowing what was going on outside the room. Sasori whispered, "Its only 20 years Hinata." Knowing she couldnt hear him he let her lay there for a little bit.

Itachi sat up and saw a tear-stained face. "Why are you running around in nothing but that thing?" Deidara was wearing nothing but a cloak and looked up. He said softly, "Sasori.." Itachi watched as the blonde man stood up and then helped Itachi up. Suddenly the Uchiha was against the wall with Deidara kissing him as if it were still that first week. Itachi actually gave back some force and they stood there making out until finally they headed back to the room Itachi slept in. Kisame was in there but they didnt notice him until he said, "Well looks like Itachi is just so busy sleeping with the whole Akatsuki he has no time to stay out of the room."

Kisame walked out and locked the door behind him knowing Hinata would probably try asking for forgiveness later. She was just unable to let others to be broken away from her. Inside the room Deidara broke the kiss and said, "Do you really want to do this Itachi? Even though the door is locked Sasori and Hinata can hear us."

"If you cover your mouth and be quiet no one will ever know." Itachi continued to strip both of their clothes off and fell to the ground instead of the bed with Deidara under him.

Hinata woke up and found she was under the blankets with no cloak,no pants and no shirt but was still wearing the underwear and a tanktop while really close to Sasori. She pulled away a little which woke Sasori up from his not so deep slumber and raised his eyebrows. "You okay Hinata?" Nodding Hinata sat up and said, "When I fell asleep, when did you take my clothes off?" Sasori looked surprised and said, "About 10 minutes afterwards then I put you under the blankets with me. Was I not supposed to?" She shook her head and rested her head on the pillow.

"Its okay I just wanted to know. I think we should apologize to them though." Hinata sighed and Sasori knew who she meant by them. The red-head nodded and asked her, "Do you need help changing?" Seeing her nod Sasori grabbed her clothes from the end of the bed and slipped Deidara's shirt over her head and on her then grabbed Itachi's jeans and helped her with those too. Hinata was really sore from getting mad earlier. She had moved more in those few minutes more then she usually moved all day.

Sasori grabbed his cloak and put it on. "This is all I really need." They walked to the Itachi's room and knocked on the door. Inside they heard Itachi cursing about how Deidara was so girlish and that was why it happened. Confused Hinata tried the door and found it was locked. Using her key that she had put in her pocket earlier that morning before getting mad she opened the door and saw Itachi trying to find his clothes and Deidara sitting on the bed. He must have moved because the bed was made and neat and since it was Kisame's job to make the beds and he rarely did Hinata knew they had not used the bed atleast.

Hinata looked at Itachi who was now cursing under his breath and standing there obviously not being able to find his clothes, walked over to Hinata and said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldnt have but you made me upset and I needed someone to lust over as you call it." He was smirking and Hinata felt hurt. She said, "I...I didn't mean to say that you were only lusting over me its just I couldnt believe you let him kiss you in the first place. Just dont do it again and I'll forgive you. Now. Your clothes are at the end of the bed on the ground." Seeing them Itachi started to change and saw Sasori go over to Deidara.

Sasori was hurt but still blushed involuntarily seeing as Deidara had no clothes on either. He said, "Deidara. I cant believe you would do that..." Looking away he continued, "I didnt think you do that since you knew I loved you but..." Deidara saw that Sasori was close to tears and replied, "Dont cry Sasori. I love you too but you werent very-" He was cut off as Kisame walked in seeing the door open a little but seeing as they were all in there he frowned and left the room again. Hinata laughed and Itachi finished dressing all except his shirt then smiled.

"You took my cloak didnt you?" Hinata blushed and said, "Yeah. I had thought it was mine and didnt remember I left mine in my room." She turned to hug him but before she could he was in front of her and kissing her. He cornered her against the two walls and Deidara felt a bit heartbroken but knew he was with Sasori now and Sasori was a bit better because he actually showed a lot of emotion unlike Itachi who was either mad or evily happy most of the time.

Sasori saw that Deidara was staring and this time put his hands in Deidara's lap instead of the other way around. The blonde got a jolt of pleasure and pulled him close. They just stayed like that for while. After a while Sasori moved his hands up to Deidara's face and kissed him slowly and carefully and just got lower and lower. Before he was able get any farhter then Deidara's stomach, Itachi pulled the two apart and Hinata was right behind them. "You guys were sent to get something a few days ago remember?" Deidara frowned at the two who had interrupted Sasori and replied, "We got it yesterday while you two were fooling around earlier in the day."

Hinata blushed again and hid her face by hugging onto Itachi. The two other guys saw Itachi pick her up and kiss her. She was happy she had Itachi but Sasori and Deidara were mad because they were interrupted so Deidara got in the middle of them and kissed Hinata like Itachi was doing and the girl didnt notice any change. Itachi scowled at Deidara. Itachi punched Deidara in the back causing him to fall to his knees.

After being kicked away from Hinata, Deidara crawled over to Sasori and Hinata just stood there looking at Itachi. He said, "We're even." Hinata blushed and realized that she had not imagined the changing mouths. Sasori smacked Deidara across the head and said, "The only good thing about you is your multiple mouths!" As Deidara rubbed his head Hinata noticed that not only did he have mouths on his hands but one on his chest.

Itachi frowned and said, "I definetly agree with Sasori." Seeing Hinata's look he backed away slightly. Kisame poked his head inside and without opening his eyes at all he said, "SUPPER! We're having kidney soup!" Hinata's eye twitched and the guy's just sighed. They were used to having the soup once a month but hated it. Kisame opened his eyes and seeing as Deidara was pulling his cloak on walked all the way inside. He said to Itachi, "So who havent you slept with yet?"

Itachi smirked and said, "You and Zetsu." Hinata twitched again behind him but Itachi ignored it. Then suddenly there was a heavy blow to the back of his head and Hinata stood there arm still outstretched from the punch. "Idiot..." She walked out of the room and searched for Hidan who was one of the ones she would go to if she wanted to beat up on since he seemed to be immortal.

Itachi walked around still holding the icepack to the back of his head and when Hidan came by he said, "Have you seen Hinata?" Hidan looked up and said, "Yeah. I just escaped her. She attacked me which I didnt really mind but then she started crying and complaining about what an idiot you are which is actually very true. I cant believe she actually wants your child."

"What do you mean my child?" The Uchiha looked confused and shook him so Hadin explained, "Well she was going on about something that included her as your wife and your child. She said something about getting pregnant and thats when I escaped." Itachi stopped shaking him and let go. "Oh my god. She actually does want my child..." He ran off leaving Hidan confused and dizzy.

Hinata was in the living room and the only other person in the room was Obito. Hinata was crying and speaking quietly to him as Obito ran his fingers through her thick long hair. Itachi noticed he was jealous and made a low growling sound causing Hinata to jump.

Itachi looked at her and said, "What were you telling him?" Hinata smirked, "Like you care. You'll sleep with anyone! I cant believe I actually wanted your child. I still do..." Her voice faded and Obito got up and layed her on the couch. "Dont get her all riled up. She was just calming down. You should have seen Hidan afterwards. Luckily his body is able to heal him so he doesnt die." Laughing he shot a glare at Itachi and said rather coldly, "If she is pregnant it will take atleast a week for me to find out."

Hinata got up and pushed Obito out of the way so she could get to Itachi. She was a bit wobbly and tripped causing her to fall into Itachi's arms. Hinata looked up into his Sharigan eyes and said, "I will love you no matter what. Dont worry." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him.

There was a loud bang but it didnt bother the couple. There was an opening of the living room door but it didnt bother the couple. A person said, "Hinata? Hinata!" That caused the couple to part and when Hinata looked over she saw the person she had not wanted to see ever again. That voice. That face.


End file.
